Discussioni utente:Leviathan 89
Archivi: * Febbraio - Giugno 2011 * Luglio - Agosto 2011 * Settembre - Ottobre 2011 * Ottobre - Dicembre 2011 * Gennaio - Maggio 2012 * Maggio - Dicembre 2012 * Gennaio - Giugno 2013 * Luglio - Dicembre 2013 Richieste bot: Richieste Nomi variati Ho riletto la ristampa del volume 37 e ho riguardato, in fondo, i risultati del terzo sondaggio. Ho notato che alcuni nomi sono scritti in modo diverso rispetto a come appaiono qui in questa wiki! Sarebbe il caso, quindi, di ricontrollare come vengono chiamati quei personaggi nel momento in cui appaiono nella storia. Sospetto, infatti, che possa essere un errore dovuto al fatto che è un sondaggio o che sia dovuto al fatto che è una ristampa. Alcuni li ho potuti controllare di persona, ma per altri non ho i volumi corrispondenti, quindi ho bisogno di te. Ecco l'elenco: * Tyrannosaurus al posto di Tirannosauro * Boodle al posto di Barboncino, che tra l'altro viene indicato come "maggiore" e non come sindaco * Dalton al posto di Dorton * Kay al posto di Kaya * Kairiki destroyers al posto di distruttori Kairiki * Zambei al posto di Zanbai C'è poi un problema di tipo diverso. Nel sondaggio appare anche il dottor Rachet! Come può essere? È un personaggio filler! Più che altro vorrei sapere se questa "apparizione" lo rende un personaggio canonico. --Meganoide (discussioni) 06:54, gen 2, 2014 (UTC) Ok, non lo rende canonico, in fondo ne ero quasi sicuro. Più che altro mi serviva per entrare in argomento. Il suo nome viene scritto Ratchet. La pronuncia del doppiaggio italiano del film in cui appare però non è Raccet, come avrei supposto, ma Racet, motivo per il quale avevo deciso di chiamare la pagina "Rachet". A questo punto cosa devo fare? Sposto la pagina o no? --Meganoide (discussioni) 15:51, gen 2, 2014 (UTC) Ci ho pensato un po' e credo che dovremmo rimuovere la categoria "cecchini". È una sottocategoria di "utilizzatori di armi da tiro" che indica chi è particolarmente bravo, quindi potremmo creare una categoria simile anche per chi usa armi da mischia. Siccome però questo fatto è difficile per due ragioni (stabilire un criterio e trovare un nome alla categoria), vorrei risolvere il problema alla radice rimuovendo appunto la categoria che già abbiamo, ovvero "cecchini". --Meganoide (discussioni) 15:25, gen 7, 2014 (UTC) Ad essere sincero, quasi quasi eliminerei anche la categoria spadaccini. Cos'hanno così di speciale per meritarsi una categoria dedicata a loro, mentre invece chi usa lance, mazze, martelli ed asce non ce l'ha? Se invece insisti nel tenerle, ho un'obiezione. Sia spadaccini che cecchini non dovrebbero essere occupazioni, se non con rare eccezioni. Durante la navigazione non c'è bisogno di usare spade né pistole né nient'altro. È solo nei momenti di pericolo che le persone abbandonano le loro normali attività per combattere. Tra le rare eccezioni di cui parlavo, quindi, c'è Zoro, che in genere non fa un bel nulla. Ecco in che senso non le considererei occupazioni. Quindi, se dobbiamo tenerle, le terrei così come sono. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:21, gen 7, 2014 (UTC) Grazie mille per il vostro supporto ragazzi! Napax18 (discussioni) 20:07, gen 7, 2014 (UTC) Tre cose * Ricordati di controllare i nomi che ti ho elencato un po' più in alto. * La faccenda più spinosa. Nelle pagine di isole composte da un solo villaggio (in genere sono quelle del mare orientale) la storia dell'isola coincide con la storia del villaggio. Non saprei se inserire la storia su entrambe oppure se non metterla, in una delle due. Gli esempi che ho i mente sono Konomi/Coco e Gekko/Shirop. Probabilmente succede anche in altri posti. * Per la faccenda di cecchini e spadaccini, non le metterei come occupazioni per due motivi: entrambe sono già comprese, vari livelli più in alto, nella categoria combattenti, che se non sbaglio è già un'occupazione. Oltre a questo, le eliminerei perchè sono inutilmente troppo specifiche. Ad esempio, come dicevo, allora dovremmo avere anche "utilizzatori di mazze", "di lance", eccetera. --Meganoide (discussioni) 00:35, gen 10, 2014 (UTC) Oltre ai nomi elencati più in alto, potresti verificare se Ankoro è stato rinominato Lucetto? --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:42, gen 21, 2014 (UTC) Mi insegni come aggiungere una citazione di un personaggo "nuovo", cioè di cui non abbiamo già citazioni? Scrivere la citazione in sé non è difficile, mi preoccupa il dover creare quella specie di paginetta in cui c'è solo il suo primo piano. In teoria nemmeno quello mi spaventa, ma il punto è un altro: magari ci sono altre cose che devo fare per creare la citazione. Insomma, creare la paginetta, creare la pagina vera, inserire la citazione... senza contare che non comprendo quali siano le citazioni "in evidenza", quali quelle "generiche", eccetera. Ti sarei grato se mi facessi un promemoria di tutte le "mosse" da effettuare. --Meganoide (discussioni) 01:59, gen 26, 2014 (UTC) Ok, dopo leggerò per bene tutto quanto! Piuttosto, ecco un'altra cosa: ho visto che alcuni personaggi non hanno l'immagine in primo piano. C'è un motivo particolare o è una mancanza che va sistemata? --Meganoide (discussioni) 14:20, gen 26, 2014 (UTC) Ciao Leviathan, ho tre cose da chiederti per il buon funzionamento e miglioramento della wiki: 1: Devi riportare l'editor com'era in precedenza; quando modifico una pagina appare tutto diverso e devo dire che sto avendo alcuni problemi, quindi per favore riporta tutto alla versione precedente. 2: Devi ridurre le dimensioni dei caratteri da 14 a 13px; i caratteri sono troppo grandi quindi è miglio utilizzare una dimensione diciamo standard, come quella di wikipedia. 3: Meganoide continua ad annullare alcune modifiche mie e di PGV 2; le definisce chiacchiere inutili che si possono anche omettere, ma non è proprio così. Quindi armati di pazienza e digli che deve anche attenersi anche alle decisioni degli altri e non fare sempre come dice lui, perché sto iniziando davvero a stancarmi. Grazie e spero che tu possa aiutarmi. Oneace (discussioni) 17:36, gen 26, 2014 (UTC) Opinione Quando hai un attimo di tempo vorrei che verificassi il nome italiano di Kumae, l'orso domestico che Perona aveva da bambina. Viene presentato nelle SBS del volume 66. --Meganoide (discussioni) 21:00, gen 29, 2014 (UTC) : A parte Kumae, ho modificato il template "episodio lista" in modo che ora il titolo romanizzato sia ben visibile. Era un mio vecchio sogno e puoi vedere il risultato sulla pagina episodi e film. Credo che starebbe meglio, però, se i titoli tradotti letteralmente fossero allineati sulla destra della cella, in modo che siano ben separati dal titolo ufficiale Mediaset. Vorrei sapere che ne pensi di come è ora. --Meganoide (discussioni) 02:20, gen 30, 2014 (UTC) Riguardo alle citazioni, ok mettere il primo piano perchè appaia in prima pagina, ma nella pagina stessa delle citazioni di un certo personaggio mettiamo l'immagine a figura intera, giusto? Se è così, alcune mie modifiche sono da annullare. --Meganoide (discussioni) 20:58, feb 1, 2014 (UTC) Se hai One Piece Green sarebbe da controllare il nome di Andre, perchè nelle SBS del volume 70 lo chiamano André. --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:39, feb 3, 2014 (UTC) Ah, non ci avevo pensato. Sì, probabilmente hai ragione. Ok, la sposto e basta. --Meganoide (discussioni) 19:32, feb 3, 2014 (UTC) Importante (forse) Il Marine Kibin viene definito canonico sulla wiki inglese perchè appare alla riunione della Marina nel capitolo 594. Questo fatto ha incasinato la sua pagina inglese, perchè tutto ciò che riguarda Marineford (le sue azioni e il suo stile di combattimento) sono diventate caratteristiche filler di un personaggio canonico. Esteticamente, quella pagina ora è brutta da vedere. Per curiosità personale sono andato a cercare la sua apparizione in quel capitolo e ce n'è uno che gli assomiglia un po'. Nella pagina in cui Brandnew batte il palmo della mano sulla bacheca, è l'uomo più a destra della striscia superiore. La domanda è: secondo te è lui? Dobbiamo fare come la wiki inglese o possiamo tenerlo filler e dire che esiste un Marine canonico che gli assomiglia un po'? --Meganoide (discussioni) 00:19, feb 4, 2014 (UTC) salve, veramente ho un'etichetta che distribuisce la mia musica su itunes e su tutte le più importanti piattaforme wb italiane...un mio brano è nell'archivio rai :) Ma questo qui sopra, quello dell'archivio rai, cosa voleva? Ho resistito alla tentazione di scriverti finchè non avevo la certezza che l'avessi letto, altrimenti rischiavo di non fartelo notare. In realtà le DPL creano problemi anche nelle navigazioni delle ciurme, ma credo che il problema sempre quello. Sai cosa stavo pensando, invece? Che le pagine "Famiglia..." siano inutili, perchè insensate. Magari non tutte, ma la maggior parte. Prima di tutto, non credo che ci sia un senso nel creare una pagina per ogni famiglia. Molte, per fortuna, non hanno il cognome, e questo non ci fornisce un titolo da dare alla pagina. Onestamente però se creiamo una pagina per ogni famiglia che ha il cognome, non crearlo per le altre è, certo, comodo, ma non coerente. Passando alle pagine di famiglie con il cognome ti faccio due esempi. * per la famiglia Don Quijote, ne conosciamo solo un membro! Mi sembra inutile avere una pagina che riassume la storia di un singolo personaggio. * Per la famiglia Monkey D. (che non abbiamo nemmeno), i tre fanno cose talmente diverse che in pratica dovremmo semplicemente unire le storie dei tre personaggi! Per questo motivo, per coerenza, le eliminerei tutte. Le uniche che terrei sono quelle in cui "famiglia = organizzazione", cioè la Franky Family, la famiglia Achino e la famiglia Dadan. Nota: la "famiglia Chinjao" la eliminerei, perchè l'organizzazione l'abbiamo alla pagina "Marina Happo". --Meganoide (discussioni) 20:09, feb 6, 2014 (UTC) Le navigazioni "impazzite" sono tutte uqelle che usano DPL, nelle zone in cui usano il DPL. Personalmente l'ho notato nella navigazione personaggi con frutto del diavolo, ma suppongo il problema sia più diffuso. --Meganoide (discussioni) 20:30, feb 6, 2014 (UTC) In pratica mantenendo la Skin Monobook vedo l'indice che è talmente grosso da coprire l'intera pagina, la galleria immagini che è a fila indiana dall'alto verso il basso e non mostra le immagini, a parte l'immagine della tabella le altre delle pagine non vengono visualizzate se non entrando direttamente nella loro pagina, i template normali sono disposti a fila indiana dall'alto verso il basso, i template di navigazione sono direttamente aperti ed infine quello di ieri dove i template di navigazione che si aggiornano per categoria mostrano linguagio HTML e null'altro. Non so se è un problema della Wiki o del mio computer, però mettendo la Skin Wiki è anche peggio perché l'indice mi copre addirittura l'immagine della tabella. PGV 2 (discussioni) 11:38, feb 7, 2014 (UTC) Com'è che si fa a caricare uno screenshot di una pagina di Internet? Così poi posso mostrarti i problemi che ho, anche se temo sia un problema del mio computer dato che sul telefono in forma mobile riesco a vedere tutto immagini comprese. PGV 2 (discussioni) 12:53, feb 8, 2014 (UTC) Grazie delle direttive, ho preso come spunto la pagina della Famiglia Riku che riassume quasi tutti i problemi che ho. Questo è quello con l'indice, che nella Skin Wikia mi copre anche l'immagine della tabella: http://oi60.tinypic.com/4h6z37.jpg Questo invece è il template con le immagini di primo piano: http://oi61.tinypic.com/mbljbq.jpg Queste sono le immagini, anche se qui ce n'è una sola le altre delle altre pagine sono proprio così: http://oi58.tinypic.com/14eclja.jpg E questo è il template di navigazione: http://oi61.tinypic.com/jzf7l5.jpg Infine c'è anche quella della galleria, ma dato che qui non c'è ho preso spunto dalla pagina di Cavendish che è piccola e ci sta in un foglio solo: http://oi61.tinypic.com/2n9ccxy.jpg Questi sono praticamente tutti i problemi che ho attualmente con Wiki in entrambe le Skin, l'unica differenza è come detto sopra che in quella Wiki la barra indice copre l'immagine della tabella, mentre in Monobook è così com'è illustrato. PGV 2 (discussioni) 19:06, feb 8, 2014 (UTC) Effettivamente su Firefox vedo tutto perfettamente, anche le immagini di Issho e del primo piano di Trebol che prima non vedevo, per cui si può dire problema risolto :) mi basta usare Firefox quando vengo qui. PGV 2 (discussioni) 19:33, feb 8, 2014 (UTC) Mi sa che è quello che farò, grazie comunque per la direttiva di Firefox ;). PGV 2 (discussioni) 13:43, feb 9, 2014 (UTC) Forum Non ricordo come avessimo terminato l'ultima discussione riguardo all'utilità del forum. Io vedo solo che gli anonimi ci sguazzano, ma nessuno poi viene a contribuire sulla wiki. --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:11, feb 10, 2014 (UTC) Scusa se non ti ho risposto prima. Comunque grazie, puoi ripristinare l'editor classico. Oneace (discussioni) 13:25, feb 13, 2014 (UTC) Se fosse possibile ci sarebbe da aggiungere la categoria "abitanti di Water Seven" a quelli che ci abitano, e modificare il template di navigazione affinchè usi la DPL per elencarli. --Meganoide (discussioni) 01:12, feb 14, 2014 (UTC) Sì, speravo di potere usare il bot :) Se avessi saputo che si doveva fare a mano l'avrei fatto subito... Allora io aggiungo le categorie, mentre tu poi creare la DPL, che io forse saprei fare, ma perchè rischiare? --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:02, feb 14, 2014 (UTC) Vorrei ricordarti di votare riguardo al possibile ban per SeaTerror. Mi raccomando, fa' la scelta giusta. Personalmente voterò domenica sera. --Meganoide (discussioni) 20:42, feb 14, 2014 (UTC) La verità? Secondo me dovresti votare. * Il primo motivo che ti do è quello più personale, così evito di sembrare ipocrita: vorrei che votassi perchè penso che voteresti come me. * Visto che (se non sbaglio) hai partecipato alla discussione, sarebbe un'insensatezza dire la tua opinione e poi non votare. * È un piantagrane e va bannato. Nel periodo in cui io ero stasto bannato tu mi hai raccontato che la gente si lamentava di lui. È passato un anno e mezzo e la gente si lamenta ancora di lui? Allora c'è qualcosa che non va. Meganoide (discussioni) 01:13, feb 15, 2014 (UTC) La nuova discussione è basata su NUOVE azioni "vandalose", nuovi rollback indiscriminati e offese a vari utenti. Quindi è lecito proporre nuovamente il suo ban. Concordo sul fatto che ormai sono gare di popolarità. Sto pensando a un modo in cui risolvere la faccenda, ma per ora non ho nessuna idea in mente. --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:17, feb 15, 2014 (UTC) Senti, quell'essere immondo sta per essere nuovamente non-bannato. Ti prego, vota! --Meganoide (discussioni) 00:22, feb 16, 2014 (UTC) E io non penso che sia produttivo aprire un forum per bannarlo, visto che va sempre a finire nello stesso modo. Tornando serio: mi basta che tu non venga a dirmi che sto facendo danni, visto che le capre restano capre a prescindere. Di sicuro è previsto che in caso di pareggio l'utente non sia bannato. Ma quella è una wiki o il parlamento italiano? Avrei voluto chiederti un'opinione, ma non valeva la pena di scomodarsi per essa. Ma visto che ormai ti sto scrivendo ti aggiungo anche la domanda! Che è la seguente: per quanto io venga accusato di essere un tiranno, mi ritengo cento volte migliore di quegli idioti. Meglio questa wiki governata a modo mio (a modo nostro, ma mi riferisco alla cattiveria con cui amministro personalmente), che la loro governata a modo loro. Che ne dici? Ah, lo so già. Stai dicendo "una via di mezzo sarebbe la cosa migliore". O sbaglio? Se il forum dovesse finire in pareggio, non si potrebbe chiedere di far decidere solo agli amministratori? Un sondaggio esclusivo tra di loro. Tanto al massimo non viene bannato nemmeno in quel modo, non c'è nulla da perdere. Meganoide (discussioni) 13:22, feb 16, 2014 (UTC) : PS: sembra quasi che SeaTerror sia Al Capone. --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:23, feb 16, 2014 (UTC) Paragonare la wiki al governo era solo per dire che ognuno fa i comodi suoi senza pensare al bene della wiki. Ti prometto che quando, tra mille anni, avremo più di dieci utenti, non concederò loro il diritto di voto, ma deciderò sempre da solo ascoltando, al limite, il tuo parere! :) Adesso di sicuro mi attirerò le ire di coloro che, qui, mi accusano di essere troppo severo! Qui non abbiamo ST, ma non è un buon motivo per non odiarlo. --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:34, feb 16, 2014 (UTC) Riguardo a SeaTerror, sbaglio o Sff9 non ha ancora votato? --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:46, feb 16, 2014 (UTC) Nemmeno scrivendogli solo "come mai non hai ancora votato?"? --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:59, feb 16, 2014 (UTC) Ok. Valgono solo quelle recenti? Immagino che faccio prima a scoprirlo da solo, invece di aspettare la tua risposta :) --Meganoide (discussioni) 23:57, feb 16, 2014 (UTC) Colosseo Secondo te è meglio mettere Spartan nel blocco A e Gambia e Hera nel D, come fanno sulla wiki inglese, o credi che sia meglio lasciarli nel gruppo "blocco sconosciuto"? Meganoide (discussioni) 16:57, feb 21, 2014 (UTC) Ma cos'ha la wiki? È da qualche giorno che mi sembra "rallentata", e dubito che sia colpa del mio computer. Ora ti spiego cosa succede: * a volte quando vado su "ultime modifiche" non mi mostra le modifiche che ho fatto io stesso pochi secondi prima! Come se non fosse aggiornata, ma in ritardo di qualche minuto. * Ho creato il template per la pagina G-2. Tu lo visualizzi? A me sulla pagina risulta non ancora esistente, ma le clicco sul link (rosso) mi porta senza problemi al template! * Ho caricato un'immagine e non me la mostra nel template! Com'è possibile? Ho controllato il nome ed è corretto! --Meganoide (discussioni) 14:14, feb 27, 2014 (UTC) Secondo Oneace, i "pirati di Rospo con le zanne" vengono chiamati "banda delle zanne di rospo" nel volume 33. Probabilmente parla della ristampa, perchè a me sembra che nel volume originale usassero il nome che usiamo al momento. Sarei favorevole a rinominare la ciurma "pirati delle zanne di rospo", ma vorrei la tua opinione. E la vorrei anche su come potremmo rinominare il capitano, visto che il suo nome si otteneva per una deduzione che non sarebbe più valida. --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:14, mar 4, 2014 (UTC) La ha ancora il problema delle DPL impazzite. Inoltre ti informo che probabilmente nei prossimi minuti proseguirò la discussione riguardo al posizionamento di alcuni gladiatori nei vari blocchi, perchè ho una mezza teoria. Attenderò di sapere cosa ne pensi. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:53, mar 9, 2014 (UTC) Anche la navigazione Caesar Clown ha problemi con le DPL. Aspetto anche la tua opinione riguardo al colosseo... --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:49, mar 12, 2014 (UTC) Nella navigazione frutti del diavolo, ci sarebbe il modo di non far apparire la sezione "tipo sconosciuto" quando essa è vuota? --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:57, mar 13, 2014 (UTC) Bentornato :) In tua assenza tutto è andato tranquillamente, ma appena torni trovi subito un vandalo da bannare! Sono geloso! Per la navigazione dei frutti del diavolo speravo in un metodo che lo facesse apparire e scomparire automaticamente, ma pazienza :) --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:31, mar 15, 2014 (UTC) Ultimamente in quella sezione c'era il Beta Beta di Trebol e l'Ishi Ishi di Pica. Il Beta Beta è stato rimosso perchè Usop ha tagliato Trebol a metà e dubito che l'abbia ucciso, ergo è Rogia. Di quello di Pica viene detto "permette di assimilare le rocce", perciò sembra essere Paramisha. Sì, parlavo della discussione del colosseo e ho nuovamente replicato. Ammetto che sto cercando un modo per rendere "ufficiale" l'immagine dell'anime, ma ovviamente senza andare contro al manga. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:38, mar 15, 2014 (UTC) Già che ci sei, ti espongo una mia idea. Per i personaggi della ciurma di Rufy, mi sembra orribile e antiestetico scrivere una serie di frasi, sconnesse tra loro, che descrivono il loro aspetto nelle varie saghe. Sono di importanza molto marginale e come detto, antiestetiche. Che ne diresti di eliminare quelle righe? --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:31, mar 15, 2014 (UTC) Certo, io parlavo solo delle difderenze di abbigliamento. Tutte le caratteristiche fisiche cambiate durante il salto temporale sono importanti! Per quanto riguarda il fattore "antiestetico", non parlo dei concetti espressi, che sono ciò che sono. Parlo del fatto che una serie di dieci paragrafi costituiti da una sola frase ciascuno è davvero da bimbiminkia, per quanto rappresenta l'unica alternativa. L'unica... a pare la rimozione. Ad esempio nella pagina di Sanji, eliminerei molto di ciò che è contenuto nel paragrafo "prima del salto temporale". Magari ora faccio una prova e vediamo se esce troppo stinminzita o se è accettabile. --Meganoide (discussioni) 19:15, mar 15, 2014 (UTC) Eh ma sono argomenti scollegati tra loro... sarebbe ugualmente fastidioso da leggere. --Meganoide (discussioni) 19:27, mar 15, 2014 (UTC) Quando ti riconnetti Riassumo ciò che "devi" dirci: * Viene esplicitamente detto che i gladiatori sono 556? * Credi che sia il caso di descrivere gli abbigliamenti dei protagonisti per ciascuna saga? * I titoli dei capitoli li hai controllati tutti o alcuni sono ancora "a spanne"? Ho comprato la ristampa del volume 40 e sono un po' diversi, ma se li avevi già controllati teniamo quelli. Altrimenti correggo. --Meganoide (discussioni) 21:37, mar 18, 2014 (UTC) Parlavo in particolare del volume 40. Per i gladiatori invece non c'è bisogno di rileggersi la saga... bastano i capitoli "la statua di Kyros e Lucy" e quelli leggermente precedenti. --Meganoide (discussioni) 19:56, mar 20, 2014 (UTC) A proposito, non so se te ne avevo già parlato: credo siano insensate le pagine sulle famiglie, perchè raggruppano persone che non hanno niente in comune se non il cognome. Per non parlare poi delle famiglie che non hanno cognome! Non solo Usop, Yasop e Banchina, ma per coerenza dovremmo creare anche le pagine di famiglie assolutamente marginali, come quella di Ryudo e Yoko! E che dire di Nami, Nojiko e Bellmer? Li consideriamo una famiglia oppure no? Secodno me creare le pagine delle famiglie ci porterà un sacco di casini, oltre che di lavoro in più... ma ripeto: l'argomento principale contro la creazione di queste pagine è il nome delle famglie senza cognome!! --Meganoide (discussioni) 20:06, mar 20, 2014 (UTC) Ecco, in effetti avevo il sospetto di avere già affrontato l'argomento! Io resto dell'idea che siano tutte da eliminare, più che altro per coerenza. Per ora possiamo tenerle, ma spero di trovare presto altre motivazioni a favore del cancellamento. Meganoide (discussioni) 00:48, mar 21, 2014 (UTC) Corpo di mille balene, ci sono due bambine di nome Yoko, entrambe filler. Una a Water Seven, l'altra a Little East Blue. Come le distinguiamo? --Meganoide (discussioni) 19:48, mar 21, 2014 (UTC) Sì, è l'unica cosa da fare... sul momento, per via del fatto che ero incasinato per altri motivi, mi sembrava un ostacolo insormontabile! --Meganoide (discussioni) 00:36, mar 22, 2014 (UTC) Giocattoli Anche se non sono apparsi nelle loro vesti di giocattoli, possiamo stare sicuri che tutti coloro che sono finiti nella buca sono stati trasformati in giocattoli, a parte Riku Dold III. Non sarebbe quindi il caso di aggiungere anche a loro la categoria "giocattoli"? Meganoide (discussioni) 16:35, mar 26, 2014 (UTC) Non credi che se togliessimo il riassunto dei vari volumi, le due parti di capitoli e volumi potrebbero stare su una pagina sola? Sulla wiki inglese non hanno il riassunto, e hanno una sola parte. Sospetto che le due cose siano collegate, visto che senza riassunto risparmiamo spazio. Se avessi ragione la domanda sarebbe: dobbiamo tenerlo per forza, il riassunto? Tra l'altro è tratto da wikipedia, il che è anche fonte di umiliazione, per me personalmente. --Meganoide (discussioni) 23:37, mar 26, 2014 (UTC) Categorizzazione dei gruppi Resto dell'idea che ai gruppi dovremmo togliere le categorie maschi/femmine e umani/qualsiasi-altra-cosa anche se non conosciamo i nomi dei membri del gruppo. Non mi convince il discriminante "se conosciamo i nomi dei membri oppure no". Che differenza fa? Un gruppo è un gruppo indipendentemente dalle informazioni che abbiamo su di esso. "Un gruppo" non è "una persona" e perciò non può essere definito maschio o femmina, anche se tutti i membri che lo compongono sono uno o l'altra cosa. Meganoide (discussioni) 15:43, apr 4, 2014 (UTC) Una cosa su cui non sono d'accordo è la seguente: "se così facciamo ora non facessimo, di fatto si escluderebbero quei personaggi dalle categorie a cui appartengono". Ebbene, visto che non conosciamo i nomi dei personaggi, non c'è nulla di male ad escluderli dalle categorie di cui parlo. Altrimenti (esempio grottesco) dovremmo creare pagine senza titolo per ogni personaggio senza nome apparso nella serie, perchè così come è ora neanch'essi appaiono nelle categorie "maschio/femmina" eccetera. La mia idea quindi per ora rimane: se sappiamo il nome di un personaggio gli creiamo la pagina e la categorizziamo correttamente. Ma se di un gruppo di personaggi non sappiamo il nome è come se essi fossero delle comparse, anche se il loro gruppo ha un nome (ad esempio i Destroyers). Quindi pazienza se non risultano tra i maschi e le femmine. Quello che mi piacerebbe, perchè mi sembra una cosa naturale, è che la categoria personaggi fosse un semplice elenco di nomi e cognomi (oppure solo nomi). --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:10, apr 4, 2014 (UTC) In effetti non c'è nessun "pro" considerevole. Se mi verrà in mente qualcosa a favore della mia proposta ti farò sapere. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:18, apr 4, 2014 (UTC) Pensavo anche ad un'altra cosa, di cui ho parlato sulla wiki inglese, anche se temo di essere stato ignorato. Credo che dovremmo distinguere la pagina del colosseo dalla pagina del torneo a cui Rufy partecipa. Non sappiamo se i combattimenti siano sempre stati strutturati in quel modo; anzi, all'epoca di Kyros sembra che l'"ordine del giorno" fosse "Kyros contro uno specifico gladiatore" ritenuto fortissimo. Quindi parlerei del colosseo in maniera generica, mentre creerei una pagina specifica con il profilo evento, che pala del torneo con in palio il Foco Foco. Visto che uno dei capitoli si chiama "il colosseo della corrida" (a parte possibli traduzioni strane italiane) chiamerei quella pagina "corrida". Cosa ne dici? Meganoide (discussioni) 19:29, apr 4, 2014 (UTC) La pagina "colosseo" che abbiamo ora è una "bozza", non un "aggiorna"; questo per dire che potrebbero esserci molte cose da risistemare, non solo ciò che dico io. Guardandola sommariamente, sì, credo che rimuoverei completamente la sezione "regole" e toglierei l'enorme template con i partecipanti alla corrida. La storia, invece, la descriverei abbastanza dettagliatamente. Nella pagina della corrida non descriverei l'edificio, ma metterei le regole e il template dei partecipanti. Inoltre scriverei in qualche riga gli eventi salienti, come fatto nella pagina battaglia di Marineford. Meganoide (discussioni) 00:42, apr 5, 2014 (UTC) Uhm, tanto per la pagina del colosseo aspetterò che sia finita la saga di Dressrosa. Ti ho già parlato del fatto che sfoltirei un sacco di cose, nella pagina della ciurma di Rufy? La wiki inglese presenta le seguenti schede: * (principale) * recrutamento * alleati * azioni e luoghi visitati * altro Ecco come la ristrutturerei: * recrutamento e alleati li lascerei perdere * i luoghi visitati sono uno sterile elenco, che inoltre è già compreso nelle azioni, visto che sono scritte in un elenco suddiviso... in base all'isola visitata! Quindi dimezzerei il contenuto di quella scheda * nell'altro sono rinchiuse curiosità riguardanti i singoli membri, che abbamo già inserito nelle rispettive pagine! Quindi terrei solo prototipi e curiosità. * Per la scheda principale farei altre modifiche, ma sono troppe e il discorso avrebbe troppa carne al fuoco. Vorrei prima sapere cosa pensi di quelle di cui ho parlato. Meganoide (discussioni) 23:12, apr 6, 2014 (UTC) Sì, mi può andare bene di tenere tutte le cose presenti nella scheda "altro". O al limite ci penserò ancora su. Per il layout ciurma, a dire il vero non sono mai stato contrario a quanto è scritto nella pagina! È solo che ci vorrebbe un'opera meticolosa di correzione delle varie ciurme e non mi viene mai in mente. Quando creo la pagina di una nuova ciurma mi resta in mente l'ordine che leggo sempre e quindi le creo nel modo "sbagliato"! Per il resto, io a dire il vero pensavo di non creare nemmeno le schede, perchè nei miei piani il contenuto rimanente non avrebbe richiesto l'uso di più di una normale pagina. "Seguire il layout ciurma" (a parte la faccenda dell'ordine) è proprio ciò che mi spinge a rimuovere tutto ciò che non diciamo riguardo alle altre ciurme. Quindi niente alleati e niente reclutamento, per iniziare. Nemmeno i luoghi visitati, che inoltre sono una ripetizione delle azioni; le azioni, come dici tu stesso (e come fanno sull'altra wiki), le scriverei in modo molto sintetico. Che ne dici? Meganoide (discussioni) 15:11, apr 7, 2014 (UTC) Ok, io intendevo dire che eviterei di creare la tabella dedicata appositamente all'elenco degli alleati, che occupa un'intera scheda. E per il reclutamento non mi riferisco al dire chi è entrato e quando: intendo dire che eviterei di racocntare la manfrina "generalmente Rufy invita, quello rifiuta, Rufy sconfigge il cattivo e quello cambia idea". --Meganoide (discussioni) 15:51, apr 7, 2014 (UTC) E riguardo al reclutamento (la seconda scheda)? Lo terresti? Mentre, riguardo alla storia, se vuoi possiamo allungare un po' quello che hanno sulla wiki inglese, ma la terrei comunque molto breve. La suddivisione della storia in grandi saghe che fanno sull'altra wiki è per evitare una lista dei contenuti troppo lunga, suppongo. Per omogeneità andrebbe fatta, anche se esteticamente verrebbe male. Sono d'accordo che dovremo usare delle schede: "principale (tutto tranne la storia)", "storia" e "curiosità". Se sei d'accordo, passerei a discutere di cosa tenere e cosa levare dalla loro scheda principale. Questa discussione resta non prioritaria, visto che prima farò la pagina di Hamburg e poi forse qualcuna più piccola, ma preferisco non abbandonare il discorso e terminarlo, per non dovre ripartire da zero in futuro. Meganoide (discussioni) 16:42, apr 7, 2014 (UTC) Parlarne sulla pagina di discussione? Più che altro cercavo solo una conferma alla mia teoria che diceva che potevamo eliminare il 90% dei loro contenuti! Ok, riassumerò su quella pagina di discussione ciò che ti ho scritto qui, aggiungendoci le mie ultime considerazioni. Meganoide (discussioni) 16:54, apr 7, 2014 (UTC) Arti marziali degli uomini-pesce A quanto pare esiste un'arte marziale di questo gruppo introdotta da poco: il jujutsu degli uomini-pesce. A dire il vero, però, sembra identica al jujutsu dei tritoni... solo che è usata dagli uomini-pesce! Non saprei se aggiungere quest'arte come se fosse uno stile completamente autonomo o cambiare titolo al paragrafo "jujutsu dei tritoni", magari chiamandolo semplicemente "jujutsu delle creature marine" o qualcosa di simile. Il problema è non sarebbe un nome ufficiale. --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:50, apr 10, 2014 (UTC) Eh, ok. Io proprio non riesco a vederle, perciò mi rimetto alle tue future visioni. Comunque ora guardo cosa dicono su wikipedia. --Meganoide (discussioni) 21:10, apr 21, 2014 (UTC) Probabile curiosità su Cavendish Ciao , ho scoperto da poco che "Cavendish" e anche il nome della varieta di banane che noi conosciamo (l'unica varietà presente nei paesi non tropicali). può essere aggiunta nelle curiosità su "Cavendish"? Saghe: tante cose di cui discutere Riguardando il profilo saga: # ho visto per caso che sulla wiki inglese hanno estratto la saga di Thriller Bark da quella della guerra di Barbabianca, creando quindi la "TB saga" che contiene solo la "TB arc". Mi chiedo: è una scelta che hanno preso da soli, o hanno seguito le indicazioni della TOEI? Il dubbio mi viene perchè istintivamente direi la prima delle due, ma mi sembra di ricordare che tu mi avessi parlato della seconda modalità, molto tempo fa, per non so quale motivo. Insomma, noi dobbiamo seguire le indicazioni di qualcuno o possiamo fare di testa nostra? Perchè io ho ancora la vecchia idea di dividere la saga della guerra di Barbabianca tra le Sabaody e Amazon Lily, usando come motivazione il fatto che la ciurma viene divisa e quindi la storia subisce una svolta importante, così come accade entrando nella Rotta Maggiore e smantellando la Baroque Works, per fare due esempi. # ho notato che non mi convince il fatto che se una saga è preceduta o seguita da una filler, le due precedenti/seguenti (manga e anime) siano incolonnate. Sembrano quasi "in alternativa", il che in un certo senso è vero, ma potrebbe sembrare che nell'anime la saga canonica non esista. Insomma, vorrei solo chiederti se c'è un modo per far capire che la saga filler è un'aggiunta e non una sostituzione. La mia idea sarebbe: invece di incolonnare le due saghe, dovremmo metterle sulla stessa linea. Forse verrebbero un po' troppo strette, ma varrebbe la pena di provare. Le quattro colonne apparirebbero nell'ordine "prec manga - prec filler - succ filler - succ manga" e farei in modo che appaiano sempre, anche per quelle che non sono vicine alle saghe filler, lasciando quindi quelle colonne vuote. Meganoide (discussioni) 16:43, apr 22, 2014 (UTC) Dunque: # per la divisione della saga della guerra, la dividerei solo perchè è lunga circa il doppio delle altre, sia come capitoli che come episodi. Sembrerebbe quasi voluto, da Oda. Pensaci, se vuoi, ma mi va bene anche di tenerla così com'è. # io sono proprio convinto che sarebbe più bello se i vari link fossero allineati. Sarebbe anche più intuitivo, perchè nella "navigazione saghe" i link alle varie saghe sono affiancati. Giustamente, le varie avventure sono intuitivamente disposte sulla linea del tempo, non nelle colonne! # riguardo alle mie piccole modifiche al profilo saga, prova a guardare adesso la pagina della saga del ritorno di Foxy. C'è la riga gialla molto antiestetica e volevo fare in modo che anch'essa assumesse i vari colori. Inoltre toglierei lo schema minisaga perchè è inutilizzato, usando il giallo sia per le maxi che per le mini saghe. Meganoide (discussioni) 17:51, apr 22, 2014 (UTC) Come immaginavo! Per questo ho chisto :) --[[User:Hershel_Layton|''Hershel''_]][[User_talk:Hershel_Layton|''Layton]] ''' 16:58, 23 aprile, 2014 (UTC)'' Repliche: # Ok, teniamola tutta unita. # Io creerei quattro spazi ben distinti, tutti affiancati, invece di due (affiancati), ma all'interno dei quali può capitare di avere due link uno sotto l'altro. Qualcosa del tipo '← saga precedente | ← saga precedente filler | saga seguente filler → | saga seguente → ', in modo che si capisca che le filler sono inserite tra la saga di cui si sta leggendo il riassunto e quella precedente/seguente canonica. # Nella saga del ritorno di Foxy, così come nelle altre filler, abbiamo il coore principale che è blu, ma poi la riga gialla in cui c'è scritto "saga del CP9". Per una scelta estetica lascerei quella nello stesso colore del resto del template. Inoltre eliminerei lo schema colore minisaga, usando il giallo sia per "saga della BW" sia per "saga di Drum" (per fare due esempi). --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:00, apr 23, 2014 (UTC) * Per il secondo punto: io stesso a volte non ricordo più come è fatta la cronologia delle saghe! Però è vero: non ci sarebbe spazio per metterle tutte e quattro sulla stessa linea... proverò a pensare a qualche "trucco". * Per il terzo punto, è vero: c'è il rischio che "saga del CP9" possa sembrare filler. Metterei la riga "cronologia saghe", perchè è neutro, quindi non è brutto né esteticamente, né rischia di confondere le idee. --Meganoide (discussioni) 21:00, apr 23, 2014 (UTC) Acc! Ho dimenticato due parole! Metterei la riga cronologia in grigio! --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:34, apr 24, 2014 (UTC) No, la riga lasciata così in bianco è più triste di sapere che i nani si fermano un secondo prima di spogliare Robin! Mi va bene di metterla dello stesso colore del resto del template. Piuttosto eliminerei le parole "saghe secondarie" nella riga "cronologia saghe secondarie", lasciando solo "cronologia". "Secondarie" è un termine sbagliato, così come lo è "minori". Quanto a "saghe", è ovvio che si parli delle saghe. Meganoide (discussioni) 00:13, apr 25, 2014 (UTC) Solo adesso mi sono reso conto del fatto che il giallo e l'arancione sono gli stessi colori usati nella navigazione di capitoli ed episodi! Così come il blu per le saghe filler. Dopo avere dato sfoggio di cotanta intuitività, ecco la mia nuova idea: mi va bene di mettere in giallo la riga in cui si indica la maxisaga di cui la minisaga fa parte. Però metterei in giallo anche la riga "cronologia saghe minori", che è quella immediatamente sopra. Resto dell'idea, però, che l'espressione "cronologia saghe minori" sia brutta. Che ne diresti di cambiarla con "cronologia saghe" e scrivere "cronologia maxisaghe" su quelle come quella del CP9? Per lo schema che mi hai mostrato, mi andrebbe benissimo. L'unica cosa che modificherei è che inserirei uno spazio tra le caselle delle saghe canoniche precedenti e seguenti. In pratica dividendo solo quella riga in tre spazi anzichè in due. All'interno della casella centrale scriverei semplicemente . Si tratterebbe di una specie di trucco per fare in modo che le saghe filler precedente e seguente risultino più interne di quelle canoniche. Intuitivamente, indicherebbe che le filler si trovano tra quella attuale e quella canonica precedente/seguente. Meganoide (discussioni) 11:53, apr 25, 2014 (UTC) Mentre attendo la tua opinione riguardo alle (possibili) modifiche sul profilo saga, divago un attimo e ti chiedo: mi dicevi di avere tutti i databook, ma hai anche "OP Rainbow", che è un artbook? Al suo interno c'è il nome di un'isola filler, quella che sembra un ananas, apparsa nell'episodio 131. --Meganoide (discussioni) 23:52, apr 25, 2014 (UTC) Caricare immagine da pc ciao io vorrei creare una pagina di un personaggio ma non riesco a mettere l'immagine presa dal mio pc mi fa solo cercare l'immagine in questa wiki oppure su Flickr mi puoi spiegare come fare per favore? tu hai skype? Grazie ciao volevo chiederti tu di solito quando sei online? perché vorrei chiederti delle cose e se sei online lo faccio in chat Grazie--Simone-angel (discussioni) 18:48, mag 2, 2014 (UTC) ciao nel tuo profilo che hai fatto a mettere quella parte in cui c'è prfili, firma, area test ecc..--Simone-angel (discussioni) 14:36, mag 3, 2014 (UTC) Saghe bis Il profilo saga sarebbe da modificare, per quanto riguarda i colori. Per come è ora, alcuni colori sono contro-intuitivi. Per come è ora, nella pagina episodi e film abbiamo: * lo sfondo della casella "saga del Nuovo Mondo" (ma vale per tutte le sette saghe) in blu; * le caselle immediatamente successive (num, titolo it, totolo jap, data it, data jap) in blu; * le caselle "saga dell'ambizione di Z", "saga di PH", "saga di DR" in nero. Credo che siano assolutamente inquietanti! Credo che il primo punto e il terzo dovrebbero avere lo stesso colore, per analogia; a questo punto, il colore del secondo punto andrebbe modificato. In alternativa, accetterei di usae due colori diversi per il primo e il terzo punto, ma solo se fossero il giallo e l'arancione che usiamo già in altri punti. Quella scelta sarebbe intuitiva e coerente. In ogni caso le caselle del secondo punto non dovrebbero essere né gialle né arancioni. Cosa ne dici? Meganoide (discussioni) 13:32, mag 4, 2014 (UTC) Ok che il blu è il colore più usato; in fondo non ho niente di male ad usare il blu, lì. È solo che sono convintissimo che dove c'è il nero vada usato il blu e quindi volevo evitare di metterne troppo, per non stordire il lettore. E poi c'è l'altra opzione che ho suggerito: usare il giallo e l'arancione. In quel caso userei il giallo al posto del blu e l'arancione al posto del nero. In quel caso credo che sarebbe corretto usare il giallo per il secondo punto. --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:09, mag 4, 2014 (UTC) Be', ok per il parallelismo con la pagina di capitoli e volumi, ma ci sono differenze sostanziali che non possiamo ignorare: il fatto che nel manga non esistono filler e il fatto che noi dividiamo gli episodi "arbitrariamente" in saghe, mentre i capitoli escono nei volumi con una suddivisione ben precisa non scelta da noi. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:12, mag 4, 2014 (UTC) Ti informo che in questa settimana ho stilato una lista abbastanza corposa di problemi da sistemare. Prima di affrontarla, però, una buona notizia (ho sbirciato il volume 71) ed una cattiva: mi sono dimenticato di controllare il testo della miniavventura nell'ultimo capitolo e il nome ufficiale di Gatz, citato nel capitolo "King Punch!". Non ho più la possibilità di farlo: tu hai il volume? Puoi provvedere? Meganoide (discussioni) 00:38, mag 12, 2014 (UTC) Ah, pazienza. Piuttosto ecco qualcosa di più "grave". Nella modalità monobook sono scomparsi i "thumb"! Intendo dire che le immagini non hanno più la cornice, ma appaiono come quelle in galleria! Sicuramente dipende dal fatto che uso il monobook, visto che nessun altro se ne è lamentato. E siccome succede lo stesso sulla wiki inglese, non è un problema che riguarda solo questa wiki. Puoi fare qualcosa? Per non rischiare, quindi, di averti scritto inutilmente, aggiungo un altro punto, comunque molto leggero :) Non sarebbe il caso, nella navigazione episodi, di eliminare le scritte "EP" nelle varie caselle? --Meganoide (discussioni) 19:01, mag 12, 2014 (UTC) Eh, la lista è lunga, perciò preferisco elencare un paio di punti alla volta. # Per i thumb: ok, aspetterò. # Per il profilo saga, c'era da scegliere di che colore mettere la riga che se non sbaglio adesso è bianca. # Per gli schemi colore nella pagina degli episodi, non ricordo di cosa si tratta! --Meganoide (discussioni) 23:53, mag 12, 2014 (UTC) Per quanto riguarda gli schemi colore della pagina "episodi e film", metterei in grigio la parte dove c'è scritto "num", "titolo" e "data". Inoltre c'è ancora da mettere il colore in una riga del profilo saga. Non ricordo qual era la mia opinione, ma ora sono dell'idea che potremmo usare il giallo. Forse era quello che proponevi tu. E che ne dici di togliere le lettere EP dalla navigazione episodi? --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:55, mag 17, 2014 (UTC) Almeno la parte in cui c'è scritto "titolo jap" lo metterei in bianco, in analogia con le altre righe. Per le lettere EP, io le toglierei perchè credo che sia sufficiente il colore della casella per indicare se sia un episodio, un OVA o un film. Infatti (sicuramente l'avevi capito) toglierei anche le scritte "film", "OVA", eccetera. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:44, mag 17, 2014 (UTC) In effetti hai ragione. --Meganoide (discussioni) 23:13, mag 17, 2014 (UTC) Nuovi argomenti Resta ancora in ballo la faccenda del template saga. Si tratta solo di stabilire il colore da dare ad una certa riga. Non è che voglio insistere, solo vorrei aggiungere un altro argomento e quindi non vorrei che questo venisse dimenticato! (Magari faccio una prova di colore). La nuova cosa che vorrei portare alla tua attenzione è che sulla wiki inglese hanno eliminato i riassunti dei vari volumi nella loro pagina "chapters and volumes". Ora riescono a fare stare tutti i 74 volumi nella stessa pagina. Noi invece abbiamo i riassunti e abbiamo bisogno delle schede. Ebbene: ricordo benissimo di averti già proposto di rimuovere i riassunti per potere unire le due schede. Se non sbaglio avevi detto che non sarebbe bastato. Quindi ora dico: * sulla wiki inglese sembra essere bastato. * sono riassunti di wikipedia, quindi i nostri riassunti sono pure scadenti, né sono farina del nostro sacco. * soprattutto, da un certo volume in poi non li abbiamo più. Assolutamente disomogeneo! Urge provvedimento! Cosa ne dici? Meganoide (discussioni) 00:39, mag 19, 2014 (UTC) Nelle pagine dei vari film, però, la parte "One Piece" non l'ho messa. Comunque, anche nel caso del Signore degli Anelli, quella parte del titolo serve solo per il merchandising. Non fa parte del titolo vero e proprio. --Meganoide (discussioni) 15:30, mag 19, 2014 (UTC) * Ok, come non detto. Avrei preferito nell'altro modo, ma pazienza. Puoi provvedere tu a sistemare i titoli nei profili delle varie pagine? Io mi occupo del secondo punto, inoltre forse devo proseguire l'addestramento di Frankver. * Ok: tolgo i riassunti e provo a unire tutto quanto. PS avrebbe più senso se io facessi la prima cosa e tu la seconda, ma vorrei almeno provare a eliminare personalmente quegli schifosi riassunti personalmente. PPS Io sono contrario a rimetterli, ma in quel caso sarebbe meglio riscriverli di nostro pugno. * Nessuna fretta! Come detto, volevo solo evitare che finisse nel dimenticatoio. * Goia, gaudio e tripudio. Gustatelo, e poi controlla quelle due cose che non ricordo nemmeno! Meganoide (discussioni) 15:48, mag 19, 2014 (UTC) Le due cose da controllare sono il testo ufficiale dell'ultimo capitolo della miniavventura e il nome ufficiale di Gatz, citato nel capitolo "King Punch". Per quanto riguarda le schede, invece, vale la pena di tentare e di rimetterle assieme. Se in futuro dovremo separarle di nuovo, ahimè, lo faremo! Meganoide (discussioni) 16:02, mag 19, 2014 (UTC) Ciao, scusami volevo solo chiederti se potessi dare un'occhiata alla pagina Yomi Yomi. Avendola praticamente ricreata da zero volevo solo una tua opinione visto che sei un amministratore e sai magari doove ci possano essere delle pecche. Frankver (discussioni) 10:30, mag 21, 2014 (UTC) A dir la verità non ho inserito le curiosità perché quando le ho inserite in Shirahoshi Meganoide mi disse che erano inutili. Frankver (discussioni) 11:51, mag 22, 2014 (UTC) Due nuovi argomenti Premessa: per quanto riguarda le saghe, a me interessava sistemare soprattutto la faccenda del colore. Comunque, per quanto riguarda le righe, le ttrovo perfette. Più che altro cambierei quel nero, mettendo quei blocchetti in arancione/blu, in analogia al resto del profilo. I due argomenti sono più che altro due pagine che non so se vale la pena di creare e vorrei sentire la tua opinione: "Colors Trap" e "Cibi e bevande". Della prima ci sarebbe davvero poco da dire, ma in fondo è così per molte arti marziali. Della seconda, il fatto è che toglierei tutti i cibi "banali", come carne, mandarini e rum: mi sembra sciocco descrivere alimenti che esistono anche nella realtà. Inoltre toglierei i cibi filler. In tal modo, però, resterebbe molto poco. Quindi? Cosa mettiamo e cosa no? Oppure semplicemente non la creiamo? Meganoide (discussioni) Ok grazie. Ho già provveduto a inserire le curiosità nella pagina del frutto Yomi Yomi. Frankver (discussioni) 14:03, mag 23, 2014 (UTC) Ma i romanzi sono roba canonica, filler o che altro? --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:13, mag 25, 2014 (UTC) Koze e Packy però sono canonici, quindi va evidenziato che il loro capitano è filler e Billy non dovrebbe essere "citato" nelle pagine di personaggi canonici. E tra l'altro, non mi hai detto la tua opinione su quei due argomenti. PS Non sei obbligato ad esprimere un'opinione, ma in quel caso dimmelo così decido da solo e agisco, invece di aspettare! :) --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:26, mag 25, 2014 (UTC) Più che censurandolo, possiamo farlo apparire dove possiamo sottolineare che è filler, cioè nei template, ma nel testo dobbiamo rimuoverlo, perchè proprio non potendo dire che è filler faremmo passare l'idea che è canonico. In realtà per il colors trap avrei cambiato idea, perchè sarebbe quasi impossibile parlarne senza elencare le "mosse". Va be', vedrò. Invece per cibi e bevande non è che siamo obbligati a farla ora, ma casomai dovessimo raggiungere subito un accordo, allora potrei farla in qualsiasi momento! Ok, dunque, la creaimo, ma mettiamo anche carne, onigiri, rum, mandarini e altre banalità? --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:55, mag 25, 2014 (UTC) Se me lo concedi, vorrei elencare punto per punto i cibi nominati, con le eventuali "controindicazioni": * Devil Fruit: non sono un vero cibo, nel senso che non saziano. Non vengono mangiati per nutrimento. Non li metterei. * Tangerines: ok. * Conache: ok. * Pumpkins: un cibo banale, quindi non lo metterei. * Meat: siamo d'accordo sul non metterla. * Sky Seafood: ok, mettiamola. * Attack Cuisine: ok. * Volcano Cooking: è filler, non la metterei. * Oikawa Cafeteria: ok. * Mizu Mizu Foods: ok. * Onigiri: ok. * Takoyaki: ok. * Tatababasco: ok. * Rumble Ball Candy: ok. * Rum: siamo d'accordo sul non metterlo. * Sake: ok, lo mettiamo perchè è comune ma solo in Giappone. * Jerez: è filler, non lo metterei. * Hero Water: come per i frutti del diavolo, non sono un vero alimento e non li metterei. * Cola: ok. Se c'è qualcosa su cui non sei d'accordo vorrei saperlo, perchè vorrei creare questa pagina appena possibile. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:58, mag 25, 2014 (UTC) Per quando riguarda la hero water... possiamo davvero dire che sia commestibile? Berla uccide! Stessa cosa per chi dovesse mangiare due frutti del diavolo. Più che altro, creerei una sezione a parte in cui metterei, oltre a queste due cose, anche gli Energy Steroid e le Rumble Ball. Ovvero cose "commestibili" ma che non servono per sostenersi. Che ne dici? Per quanto riguarda i filler, in realtà ne parliamo quando la pagina è tutta dedicata all'argomento filler. Negli elenchi, però, preferirei non mettere le cose filler; in alternativa possiamo tenerle, ma ben distinte. --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:11, mag 25, 2014 (UTC) Benissimo, siamo d'accordo. Revisiono Yomi Yomi e poi la comincio. Ti lascio con un'altra questione, totalmente scollegata. Credo che dovremmo fare una distinzione, nei profili personaggi, tra i soprannomi e gli alias. Di sicuro te ne ho già parlato, giungendo ad un nulla di fatto. Il punto è che un soprannome è qualcosa che ha la stessa fama del nome vero, se non di più. Al contrario un alias è usato per nascondere il vero nome. Mi suona molto male mettere sullo stesso piano "Joker" e "demone celeste" per Doffy, o "il braccatore" e "Capman" per Maynard, o "Cappello di paglia" e "Lucy" per Rufy, o "Mr. Store" e "Champion" per Burgess. Ok, bastava un solo esempio. Io creerei una nuova linea nel profilo personaggio. --Meganoide (discussioni) 19:12, mag 25, 2014 (UTC) Sì, aggiungerei proprio una riga nel profilo personaggio, in modo che "soprannomi" e "alias" appaiono su due righe separate. --Meganoide (discussioni) 00:18, mag 26, 2014 (UTC) All'inizio pensavo di creare una riga apposita, ma in effetti i personaggi con un alias sono così pochi che forse conviene usare la riga "altro". Mi sembra comunque di capire che sei d'accordo nel distinguere alias e soprannomi. --Meganoide (discussioni) 11:53, mag 26, 2014 (UTC) In effetti metterei "alias" vicino a "soprannome". Lo metterei dopo "soprannome". --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:50, mag 26, 2014 (UTC) Tra domani e giovedì prossimo è possibile (ma spero di no) che io non riesca a connettermi molto spesso. --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:34, giu 4, 2014 (UTC) Collegamento alla navigazione Secondo me quei collegamenti sono inutili. Se una persona vuole vedere o mofificare il template può andare sulla pagina del template stesso e modificarlo. Quei codici appesantiscono i template senza nessun vantaggio apprezzabile. --Meganoide (discussioni) 21:58, lug 3, 2014 (UTC) Capisco, ma spesso i link si sovrappongono al testo scritto rendendolo scomodo da leggere. Cambiando argomento, sono seriamente infastidito da PGV2 e dalla sua abitudine a aggiornare gli argomenti recenti. Osserva le mie ultime modifiche alla pagina di Do Flamingo: ho tolto molte cose inutili, e la cosa più grave è che le avevo già tolte '''più di una volta in passato. Volendo tralasciare la parte in cui lui annulla le mie modifiche ed ignora le mie direttive (ma le tralascio solo perchè c'è troppa carne al fuoco, non certo per buonismo), non è accettabile né che aggiunga cose inutili solo perchè ha l'istinto di aggiungere ogni cosa che un personaggio fa, per quanto marginale, né che ogni settimana crei un nuovo paragrafo perchè gli viene istintivo. Quest'ultima cosa è in parte comprensibile, ma non dev'essere fatta. Il guadagno che otteniamo nell'aggiornare gli argomenti nuovi non compensa minimamente tutti questi fastidiosi carichi di lavoro aggiuntivi. Pertanto, dalla prossima saga, mi auguro che ti "schiererai" dalla mia parte imponendo a PGV2 di non creare pagine sugli argomenti attuali. Meganoide (discussioni) 22:19, lug 3, 2014 (UTC) PS Non solo non vedo Italia 2, ma per i prossimi giorni non riuscirò ad accedere alla programmazione Mediaset. Quindi non so se oggi hanno trasmesso l'episodio speciale o se li hanno saltati per continuare quelli "normali". Sai dirmelo? --Meganoide (discussioni) 22:38, lug 3, 2014 (UTC) Riguardo a quei codici che vorrei togliere, scusa ma non mi sembra plausibile che "una persona che non è abituata a quei codici", come dici tu, abbia voglia di modificarli. Quindi, escludendo fantomatici utenti anonimi ma esperti di codici, l'unico a "guadagnarci" sei tu, che appesantisci il codice solo per risparmiare il tempo di premere quattro tasti (parole tue!!). Insomma, io vorrei proprio toglierli. Perlomeno sarebbe meglio se il "bottone" (io visualizzo un punto di domanda in rosso) non apparisse sulla sinistra! Si sovrappone sempre all'elenco dei paragrafi (quando è lungo) o al paragrafo aspetto, quando l'elenco è corto. --Meganoide (discussioni) 11:11, lug 4, 2014 (UTC) : Per quanto riguarda il template episodio, il punto di domanda invece si presenta proprio sopra alla scritta "l'episodio XXX si intitola...". Non è che renda illeggibile il testo, ma di certo è antiestetico. --Meganoide (discussioni) 11:18, lug 4, 2014 (UTC) Un paio di appunti: 1) Ormai dalle storie inglesi prendo spunto qualche volta e non sempre, di solito al giovedì quando aggiorno gli argomenti recenti molte pagine nella versione inglese non sono state aggiornate ; 2) Io nella pagina di Doflamingo lavoro spudoratamente, l'unica volta è quando aggiorno ciò che è accaduto nello scorso chap, difatti se noterete la maggior parte delle immagini presenti non le ho inserite io, né tantomeno ho rimaneggiato i paragrafi di inizio Dressrosa dato che di quello praticamente non me ne sto occupando io. Poi quella delle bombe l'ho aggiunta unicamente due volte, la prima volta normalmente e la seconda quando stavo aggiornando e mi sono accorto che Meganoide aveva aggiornato prima di me e di conseguenza dovevo risistemare un paio di cose che pensavo fossero andate perdute, e difatti nella mia pagina non risultavano quegli aggiornamenti pur essendo stati effettivamente messi, invece da quello che ho capito è stato fatto cinque volte, oppure quelle cinque si riferivano ai paragrafi di inizio Dressrosa di cui ripeto non ho aggiornato niente. Solo una volta ho sistemato l'intera pagina, ma è stato qualche mese fa, non di più non di meno. 3) Tranquillo, non mi demoralizzo di certo per così poco ;). --PGV2 (discussioni) 16:50, lug 4, 2014 (UTC) Secondo me invece è successo più di una volta, ma importa poco. Aggiungo che la sua parola "spudoratamente" sta forse per "sporadicamente". :) Ho visto il tuo esempio; ora non sono sul solito pc e forse è anche per questo vedo i punti di domanda (ma rimane comunque un dettaglio da sistemare). Per questo non sono sicuro di riuscire a fare uno screen decente. Ci proverò. Meganoide (discussioni) 17:59, lug 4, 2014 (UTC) In quest'immagine puoi notare la presenza di punti di domanda creati dai template episodio, nave, canzone, personaggio, luogo e frutti del diavolo. Non succede proprio con tutte le pagine di questi tipi, ma con la maggior parte. Meganoide (discussioni) 11:51, lug 5, 2014 (UTC) Be', il problema non è solo in quelle pagine! Io ne inserita solo una per ogni tipo! Uso mozilla, che è quello che ho sempre usato, anche se come dicevo attualmente non sto usando il mio solito pc. Questa cosa sicuramente è decisiva, ma ovviamente non vuole dire che quando torno al vecchio computer potremo ignorare il problema! "Se vedo degli errori come questi devi avvisarmi"... eheh, e io che ne so se è un problema grave oppure no? :) Se vedo un errore cerco di sistemarlo e se non ci riesco ti contatto, non posso certo tirarmi immediatamente indietro! Sì, ho notato che stai modificando qualche cosa con le licenze ma non ho approfondito. Meganoide (discussioni) 12:21, lug 5, 2014 (UTC) Non capisco cosa tu possa capire dallo screenshot di tutta la pagina, ma ecco a te un episodio. --Meganoide (discussioni) 20:45, lug 5, 2014 (UTC) Be', come dicevo questo non è il mio solito pc. Da domani torno su quello solito. Per quanto riguarda gli alias, credi che sia il caso di metterli tutti, o solo quelli degni di citazione? Ok per quelli come "Joker", nome con cui Do Flamingo è famoso in tutta la malavita. Ok per i nomi in codice dei membri della Baroque works, una grossa organizzazione. Ma secondo me nomi come gli alias del colosseo (Lucy, Capman, Mr. Store) o altri nomignoli inventati in un istante come Mr. Prince sarebbero da rimuovere, perchè non fanno la storia di One Piece. Meganoide (discussioni) 12:11, lug 6, 2014 (UTC) Blog Secondo me dovemmo "importare" dalla wiki inglese alcuni divieti riguardanti i blog: * niente blog su valutazioni di taglie * niente blog di comparazione della forza di due personaggi In realtà mi piacciono tutte le loro regole, ma vorrei dare maggiore importanza a queste due. Per questo vorrei rimuovere quei due o tre blog che parlano delle taglie. --Meganoide (discussioni) 15:54, lug 16, 2014 (UTC) Be', possiamo tenere i blog che esistono attualmente, ma rimuoverò quelli nuovi se saranno troppo simili. --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:13, lug 16, 2014 (UTC) Dovresti controllare, nel volume 66, se sulla cover di Tonjit l'isola è chiamata Longring Longland, scritto attaccato, o Long Ring Long Land, staccato. --Meganoide (discussioni) 23:30, lug 16, 2014 (UTC) Possiedi i diritti per bloccare i vandali anche sulle wiki straniere o solo quelle italiane? --Meganoide (discussioni) 11:38, lug 17, 2014 (UTC) La wiki era quella inglese, dove un vandalo (con due diversi account) ha caricato 400 immagini porno e altre 50 macabre. Ci ha già pensato un admin danese, a bloccarlo, e ora sta rimuovendo le imamgini; se lo aiuti ci metterà meno tempo (se non ha già finito). --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:50, lug 17, 2014 (UTC) Probabilmente è tornato con un nuovo account. Temo che dovresti passare tutto il pomeriggio sulla wiki inglese. --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:53, lug 17, 2014 (UTC) Puoi togliere il "probabilmente". Please, fai un salto sulla wiki e sterilizzala. --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:55, lug 17, 2014 (UTC) Sì, ma è già il secondo giorno consecutivo in cui un vandalo alle 13 crea un account e svuota una cinquantina di pagine. Oggi ha anche caricato tutte quelle immagini e ha creato tre account prima di arrendersi. In nessuno dei due giorni c'era un admin online e quindi è stato necessario annullare ogni volta le sue modifiche senza poterlo bloccare. Dopo un'ora circa è arrivato uno che l'ha bloccato e ha rimosso le immagini. Se possibile, cerca di essere presente lì domani a quell'ora, così lo sistemi subito. --Meganoide (discussioni) 14:36, lug 17, 2014 (UTC) Sai dirmi come hanno fatto, sulla wiki inglese, a trovare i nomi delle varie razze di mostri create da Shiki? --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:42, lug 19, 2014 (UTC) Eh no, le note non ci sono, oppure non le ho viste, altrimenti non te l'avrei chiesto! E avevo già intuito che fosse uno dei databook! :) Ma tu non li avevi tutti o quasi? Comunque ho iniziato questo argomento perchè stavo testando la mia voglia di crearla in tempi brevi. --Meganoide (discussioni) 23:06, lug 19, 2014 (UTC) Ok, se è su un databook e tu li hai tutti allora appena ne avrai l'occasione spero che mi dirai i nomi (ma ci metti meno tempo a creare la pagina con i paragrafi vuoti, che poi io riempio). Forse però sono citati nel volume di Strong World. --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:02, lug 20, 2014 (UTC) :Di "specie animali/Strong World" (che tra l'altro ora rinomino "specie animali/avventura sulle isole volanti"). --Meganoide (discussioni) 14:06, lug 20, 2014 (UTC) Profilo saga, forse definitivamente Credo di avere trovato il modo di esprimere cosa non mi convince del profilo saga! Attualmente ci sono due "strade": se non ci sono saghe filler vicine, usiamo "prec" e "succ", altrimenti usiamo "prec/succ manga" e "prec/succ anime". Il problema è che queste ultime quattro vanno usate in blocco! O tutte e quattro o nessuna di esse! Ecco invece io come farei (ci ho già provato, ma fallendo). * Per prima cosa, eliminerei il semplice "prec/succ". * Poi svincolerei le altre quattro, rendendole libere di esistere indipendentemente dalle altre. In genere nei profili che abbiamo funziona così: abbiamo, per ogni possibile informazione, il blocco "ifexists"... che se ha l'informazione la fa comparire. * Rinominerei quelle quattro caselle in "prec/succ" e "prec/succ filler". In questo modo possiamo riempirne anche solo due (o tre) su quattro: se la saga è compresa tra due canoniche, usiamo "prec/succ" normale. Se c'è di mezzo una o due filler nessun problema: riempiamo tre o quattro di quelle caselle e quelle eventualmente vuote non appaiono, invece di apparire ripetendo il nome di una saga già nominata. Io continuo a fare dei tentativi; se ci riesco (utopia) mi dirai cosa ne pensi vedendo il risultato, altrimenti in linea teorica! Meganoide (discussioni) 17:15, lug 24, 2014 (UTC) Effettivamente mi sembra che tu abbia ragione e che prima fosse come dico... il che mi inquieta. In effetti ricordo che prima c'era qualcosa che non mi convinceva; probabilmente quello che ho in mente è una via di mezzo. Non appena avrò tempo proverò a farti un esempio, come dici. --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:55, lug 24, 2014 (UTC) Non sarebbe possibile lasciare le cose come stanno (per quanto riguarda l'impaginazione del profilo) ma fare in modo che la ripetizione non sia necessaria? Ora come ora, se non sbaglio, lasciare vuota una di quelle quattro caselle scombussola tutto il tempate. --Meganoide (discussioni) 21:57, lug 24, 2014 (UTC) Ci aggiungo una richiesta fuori discussione: riesci a controllare nelle SBS del volume 11 il nome del carpentiere che ha aiutato a costruire la Merry e nel databook blu i nomi italiani di Mummy Mee e Daddy Dee? --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:32, lug 25, 2014 (UTC) Come ben sai, mi piace fare più di una cosa assieme: c'è la possibilità di risparmiare tempo, mentre dall'altro lato (se la persona è capace di gestirsi, e credo di esserlo) il rischio di perdersi è nullo. Insomma, nel peggiore dei casi ci si mette la somma dei singoli tempi, se invece va bene si risparmia qualcosa. Tutto questo per giustificare moralmente l'avvio di un altro argomento. Che differenza c'è tra gli episodi "speciali" e gli "speciali tv"? In realtà credo di averlo capito: uno dei due tipi (ok, al momento non ricordo quale, ma poco importa) è un'avventura della ciurma, mentre l'altro è ambientato in un universo parallelo in cui i protagonisti non sono pirati. E fin qui ok. Ma lo speciale TV 4, che trovi dopo l'episodio 253, è stato inserito nel gruppo sbagliato, a quanto pare! Parla del "detective" Rufy, non il "pirata", eppure è nel gruppo assieme agli episodi di Rufy, Nami, Merry... Non dovrebbe essere ricatalogato? Nella wiki inglese, tra l'altro, appartiene ad entrambi i gruppi! Forse, però, l'errore è mio, nel senso che il criterio di divisione che ho ipotizzato è sbagliato. Oltre a questo, c'è una questione di colori che va risolta: uno di quei due tipi di episodi speciali ha il colore rosso, l'altro ha il giallo. Il problema è che il giallo è lo stesso colore che usiamo per le maxisaghe (mare orientale, Nuovo Mondo...)! Questo crea... non dico confusione, ma di certo è sconveniente. Guardando la pagina "episodi e film" abbiamo ogni maxisaga in giallo... e ogni tanto degli episodi in giallo! Sembra quasi che inizi un'altra maxisaga! Abbiamo migliaia di colori a disposizione: sono sicuro che sarebbe meglio modificare questo giallo in un altro colore... a meno che anche qui ci sia qualcosa che ignoro. Oltre a questo argomento, ti ricordo la faccenda del profilo saga e dei nomi di quei tre personaggi. Non per metterti fretta, ovvio, ma per evitare di perdere quegli argomenti. Meganoide (discussioni) 01:34, lug 26, 2014 (UTC) * Mamy Me e Daddy De? Cioè Mamy con una sola M e Daddy con due D? Maledetta Star Comics... o chiunque sia responsasbile! Il carpentiere invece viene citato solo una volta, quando si parla del bar nella stanza delle ragazze o qualcosa di simile. Se hai tempo da perdere, potresti riguardarci? * Il giallo per gli speciali, come detto, è davvero fuorviante! Sceglierei un colore simile al rosso usato per gli speciali TV. Userei il viola, ma forse lo usiamo già da qualche parte. Il verde di sicuro non lo abbiamo usato finora, ma non so quale sarebbe il risultato a livello estetico. In fondo a me va bene qualsiasi colore; ricordati che tutti gli altri li hai scelti tu, perchè io non ho preferenze. * Bene, sono contento che cercherai di sistemare il profilo saga. Credo che, una volta che avrai sistemato il fatto che si incasina in mancanza di quei parametri, potrò fare una prova seria e mostrarti come mi immagino quel profilo. E a quel punto valuterai cosa ne pensi e magari annulleremo la mia modifica! * Ah, ok, ecco la distinzione tra "episodi speciali" e "speciali TV". Ma chi è che ha scelto questa teminologia? Tu, Mediaset, o la TOEI? Credo che dovremmo, se possibile, cambiare il nome di uno di quei due tipi, per distringuerli. Se hanno un nome simile è più facile confonderli! Si può fare? Meganoide (discussioni) 13:58, lug 26, 2014 (UTC) ---- * Ok, suppongo che i nomi dei due tizi tu li abbia scritti corretti. Io te ne avevo chiesto conferma indirettamente, maledicendo lo spelling. Creerò le pagine durante la prossima settimana. Teru risulta falegname? Sì, è un po' diverso da carpentiere, comunque la cosa più importante era il nome. Io lo categorizzerei comunque come carpentiere. * Mi creerò temporaneamente una sandbox dove creare il profilo saga che ho in mente. Il problema è che non so sistemare la faccenda che si incasina, perciò per ora aspetto che tu risoltva la prima parte del problema. * Se i nomi "episodio speciale" ed "episodio speciale TV" non hanno una fonte precisa, allora ti propongo di rinominarli. Agli "episodi speciali", che vengono tramsessi regolarmente, toglierei ogni nome particolare: lasciamo che vengano chiamati semplicemente "episodio X", ovviamente marcandoli con un colore particolare (non il giallo, che vorrei cambiare). Gli "episodi speciali TV" diventerebbero semplicemente "episodi speciali". Che ne dici? Meganoide (discussioni) 15:23, lug 26, 2014 (UTC) : Dimenticavo una cosa! Riguardo allo speciale TV 4, quello che secondo me è catalogato male, ho buone notizie (dal mio punto di vista). È uscito il 18 dicembre (di un anno che non ricordo) mentre l'ultimo episodio "canonico" di quell'anno era uscito l'11. Questo può voler dire due cose: o è un episodio trasmesso regolarmente, perciò è davvero catalogato male, oppure è proprio uno speciale TV. In quel caso, però, è facilissimo fare "i furbi" e dire che invece è un episodio trasmesso regolarmente, visto che è uscito di domenica e che quella settimana non è uscito l'episodio normale (che invece sono ripresi a metà gennaio). Questo per dire che è molto probabile che sia davvero catalogato male, ma se mi stessi sbagliando sarebbe facile far finta di nulla e correggere il tipo, "accontentandomi". --Meganoide (discussioni) 15:34, lug 26, 2014 (UTC) ---- * Nessun problema, ERA retorico. Solo che ne ho approfittato per chiederti indirettamente conferma dei nomi. Infine, per scrupolo, te l'ho chiesto di nuovo esplicitamente. * Per il layout di quella sezione, non saprei come descriverla a parole. Proverò a fare un disegno con paint, così potrai farti due risate sulla mia abilità al disegno, che è peggio di quella di Rufy! * Ok, lo speciale TV 4 è proprio uno speciale TV e non possiamo fare "trucchi". Peccato. * Per gli episodi speciali della serie, giustamente tu dici: possiamo semplicemente usare un colore diverso per gli episodi speciali "normali", ma poi come le distingui "a parole"?. Ebbene, io non li distinguerei affatto "a parole"! Farei proprio quello che tu credi, ovvero togliere qualsiasi parola che definisca quegli episodi e rinominerei gli "speciali TV" in "speciali". Per quanto riguarda wikipedia, sono sicuro che si basino sulla wiki inglese di OP, quella da cui copiamo i contenuti. "Sono sicuro" nel senso che di sicuro ogni tanto accade, ma non so se questo sia uno di quei casi. Ad ogni modo cambiare nome da "speciale TV" al semplice "speciale" non mi sembra un dramma. Che vengano trasmessi in TV mi sembra sottinteso! Meganoide (discussioni) 17:24, lug 26, 2014 (UTC) Permettimi di descrivere quest'opera d'arte degna di Jora. Lo spazio in cui ho scritto "nota", effettivamente, potrebbe anche essere rimosso. Quello che mi preme precisare è: * se la saga di cui si parla è canonica, ha certamente una precedente e una seguente canoniche. Inoltre può avere una o due saghe filler accanto (una prima e/o una dopo). Quindi il numero di saghe "confinanti" va da due a quattro, giusto? Devono essere messe tutte quante, ovviamente. * se la saga di cui si parla è filler, non è possibile basarsi sulla cronologia manga e ci si riferisce a quella dell'anime. Quindi esistono necessariamente solo due saghe confinanti, una precedente e una seguente. Ovviamente può capitare che esse siano canoniche, filler o una per ciascun tipo. In base al loro tipo le scriviamo o nella riga delle canoniche o nelle righe delle filler. L'unica cosa "sicura" è che due delle quattro caselle saranno piene e due vuote. Poffarbacco, spero di essere riuscito a spiegarmi, a prescindere dalla tua opinione su quanto ho detto. --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:08, lug 26, 2014 (UTC) Possiamo distinguere gli episodi "speciali" da quelli normali, se proprio ci tieni, ma almeno vorrei cambiargli nome! Sì, il mio obiettivo è semplificare, e non credo affatto che invece si creerebbe confusione! Inoltre posso occuparmi io delle modifiche, sono molto semplici (al limite sono tante e quindi lunghe, ma davvero tutte semplici). Perciò dal tuo punto di vista non avresti nemmeno la fatica di effettuare le modifiche. --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:58, lug 26, 2014 (UTC) * Per il template saga, eppure se quello che descrivo corrispondesse a com'era prima non ti avrei proposto delle modifiche, perchè sono sicuro di non avere cambiato idea, che è sempre la stessa. Si vede che mi sono spiegato male, oppure (magari, eh!) tu ricordi male com'era. * Per gli speciali mi va bene il verde. Parlando dei colori: abbiamo milioni di colori da scegliere, perchè dobbiamo tenere l'intestazione di "cronologia manga/anime" in blu, che è lo stesso anche per i filler e per i film? Io volevo mettere il grigio perchè è anonimo e non distrae dalla parte più importante, che è la riga con i vari capitoli/episodi. Ma a prescindere dal grigio o non grigio, mettiamo un colore "anonimo"! * Per i nomi, com'è possibile che ti vadano bene "episodio speciale" e "speciale TV", cioè due espressioni simili (c'è in entrambe la parola "speciale"; sono entrambi episodi, anche se in uno è solo sottinteso; entrambi trasmessi in TV, anche se in uno è solo sottinteso) per indicare due cose che sono decisamente diverse? Sono convinto che sia fondamentale cambiare il nome ad una delle due, e questo a prescindere dal fatto che io abbia o meno un'idea per il nuovo nome! E l'idea per il nuovo nome non ce l'ho! Terrei in ogni caso i nomi attuali per gli schemicolore. L'unica cosa che cambierebbe, quindi, sarebbe che nella tabella presente all'inizio di "episodi e film" invece di avere elenco di film, ova, "speciali tv" e "speciali" avrebbe solo un elenco dei primi tre... ma con gli "speciali TV" chiamati solo "speciali". Nelle pagine dei singoli episodi "gialli" non cambierebbe davvero nulla. Si tratta solo di dargli meno risalto in "episodi e film" (e di cambiare il giallo in verde, se allora siamo d'accordo, ma questo fa parte del discorso "colori"). Meganoide (discussioni) 23:51, lug 26, 2014 (UTC) : No, un attimo. Ecco alcune obiezioni: * il verde lo usiamo per le mini avventure. Cosa ne dici del rosa? * quel rosso pallido degli speciali TV potremmo farlo diventare un rosso più acceso, più "classico"? --Meganoide (discussioni) 00:13, lug 27, 2014 (UTC) Nuova intestazione, argomento vecchio * Per il profilo saga restiamo che per ora cerchi di "slegare" tra loro quei quattro campi? * Per i colori: ** non è che penso che OP sembri tutto un film usando il blu, però penso che dovremmo usare un colore neutro, meno brillante. Se vuoi possiamo usare il nero. ** per il rosso, ok, non usiamo quello "classico". Teniamo questo di adesso. ** Anche se il verde non appare nella cronologia anime, io lo associo alle miniavventure eperciò non lo userei, al posto del giallo. * Nomi degli speciali: non so come chiamarli perchè credo che non andrebbero evidenziati. È come cercare un nome per qualcosa "che non esiste": non gli diamo il nome e basta! In compenso ho scoperto che mi sono spiegato male. Nella tabella a sinistra rimuoverei il link agli episodi "gialli". Nella tabella a destra, quella della legenda, scriverei all'incirca: "giallo = episodi al di fuori della trama". Meganoide (discussioni) 12:57, lug 27, 2014 (UTC) Forse sarebbe il caso di aprire un forum, per gli episodi speciali? Altrimenti diventa scomodo parlarne in tre sulle pagine di discussione. A parte questo, vorrei farti notare che sulla wiki inglese il template di navigazione degli episodi speciali li divide in "speciali TV" e poi divide gli altri in base al "tema": Chopperman, detective Luffy e saga di Kansorn. Come dire che nemmeno loro hanno un nome ufficiale per gli episodi "speciali ma non speciali TV"! --Meganoide (discussioni) 20:01, lug 28, 2014 (UTC) Ho avuto un'idea diabolica! E se gli episodi "gialli" li accorpassimo ai filler? In fondo, come i filler, non proseguono nella trama canonica di One Piece. Sono un riempitivo per dare tempo a Oda di andare avanti. --Meganoide (discussioni) 21:02, lug 28, 2014 (UTC) Ok. Seconda idea diabolica: forse ho trovato il nome. Per prima cosa: gli episodi gialli sono chiamati "speciali" nella legenda, ma non nelle pagine di quegli stessi episodi, giusto? Stiamo parlando solo di cambiare nome nella legenda, quindi possiamo usare un giro di parole (usarlo nell'introduzione dell'episodio sarebbe antiestetico). Ebbene, nella legenda scriverei: * per i gialli: "episodio al di fuori della trama trasmesso al posto della serie canonica". * per i rossi: "episodio al di fuori della trama, trasmesso eccezionalmente". Al di fuori della legenda, nella tabella riassuntiva a sinistra delle legenda, rimuoverei i link ai gialli. Credo che a quel punto potrei anche "sopportare" di lasciare ai rossi il nome che hanno ora. Meganoide (discussioni) 21:47, lug 28, 2014 (UTC) È solo che non mi piace che abbiano dei nomi così simili! Io stesso facevo confusione fino a qualche tempo fa (e figurati che ho scoperto solo oggi che i rossi durano un'ora), ma se da un lato puoi dire (senza sbagliare troppo) che sono uno stupido, dall'altra parte dovresti ammettere che eliminare la possibilità di confusione non può che fare bene. Non capisco in che senso "la distinzione tra speciale e speciale tv c'è anche nella navigazione dell'anime, nell'elenco degli episodi e nei template". Lì non c'è l'espressione "episodio speciale" associata ai gialli. Meganoide (discussioni) 22:22, lug 28, 2014 (UTC) La faccenda della durata era solo per sottolineare la mia ignoranza. Avevo dimenticato completamente che nella pagina episodi e film sotto alla scritta "EP 291" c'è la scritta "SP X". Io, semplicemente, rimuoverei quella seconda sigla. Nella navigazione dell'anime però, cioè in , la sigla non c'è perciò il problema non si pone. L'ultima frase non mi è chiara. * Nella cronologia anime già adesso non si capisce perchè alcuni episodi sono grigi, altri azzurri, altri gialli e altri rossi. * Nella pagina episodi e film resterebbe la legenda a spiegare la differenza. Non è che nei filler tu abbia aggiunto "FIL 1, FIL 2" eccetera. Uno vede che inventato l'episodio 322 è grigio, il 323 è azzurro e il 324 è giallo. Non ha senso precisare che il terzo è speciale se non precisi che il secondo è filler. Meganoide (discussioni) 22:58, lug 28, 2014 (UTC) Ebbene che ne diresti di cambiare il colore della riga superiore di "cronologia manga/anime"? Con il blu non mi piace proprio. --Meganoide (discussioni) 00:03, ago 5, 2014 (UTC) Non è per niente "semplice". Come fa ad essere semplice se gli episodi verdi hanno sia il numero progressivo, sia la sigla "speciale #"? E se mi lasciassi rimuovere la terminologia "speciale" ai verdi sarebbe ancora più semplice. Ammiro tantissimo la tua abilità con i codici, ma certe volte ti complichi la vita dal punto di vista concettuale. Ad esempio, come quando per gli episodi mezzi canonici e mezzi filler serviva specificare entrambi i tipi, rendendo più complicato il codice, anzichè uno apposta. --Meganoide (discussioni) 11:54, ago 7, 2014 (UTC)